Harry Potter and The Daghters Of the Cresent Moon
by Goddess of the vine
Summary: Sirius has sent his only kids twin sisters who happen to be part goddess to watch over harry. But things go out of wack when one sister falls for harry and the other for Ron.
1. Intro

The prophecy 

In the year of knowing. One the eve of the of the first full moon in the month of the moon, Two girls will be

born. There hair splashed with moonlight, their skin white as the full moon and smooth as the cool service of the lake Selene. Identical, but from the eye of the beholder. Their father the Guardian of the one who lives. The daughters of destiny, the daughters of the moon. Will bring the one with the heart of stone, their heir of the serpent, the on who shows no mercy, to his knees. Who he is must kill the daughters before the sunrises on the day after their 16 birthdays or all of him and his followers will fall into the very depths of which they came…HELL…


	2. Chapter One

AN/ Hi l my names Ivy and I'm the author of this fan fiction. My friend Kat is co writing the story and she wanted our names to be the girls in the fic so we are. Ya any way the whole HP legacy belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. And all the others you never heard of before are ours…

This is our first fic so r/r flames are welcome…

PS this is a boring chapter Kat wrote it. I'm not dissing her though!!

Harry Potter And The Daughters Of Destiny

Chapter One

The News of his return 

" Hoot, Hoot" the sound of Hedwig hooting woke Harry from his dreamless sleep. Tired from saying up all night doing his homework. Harry stood up; he got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. "Harry! It's almost time to get your, ummmm…. Things" said Mr. Dursley " How are you going to get to the 

Ummmm…. The place you go what's it called?"

" You mean Diagon Ally?" Harry interrupted. " Yes whatever " said Mr. Dursley angrily.

" Um maybe I could write to the Weasleys, Ron wrote me awhile ago and said he might have me over 

Before my new term at Hogwa…" Harry froze. Mr. Dursley looked Stunned and stared at him. Harry new he had done it this time. " Don 't you ever mention that name in my house again! Not ever you understand me!!!" Boomed Mr. Dursley. "Yes uncle Vernon." said Harry timidly.

At that point a round plump figure waddled in to the room. " What's wrong dad? Did Harry say something he shouldn't?" Asked Dudley with all his fat chins jiggling

at the same time. " Nothing Dudley, Harry just needs a little time out, in his room!" Said Uncle Vernon his cold eyes on Harry. Harry had to squeeze through Dudley to get through the other side of the of the room. When he did, Dudley gave Harry a smirk. 

Harry would do anything to be in Hogwarts now. He was board so he decided to write to Ron and ask him if him if he could come over for the remainder of the summer.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Have to get away from the Dursley's. 

Can I come over for the rest of the of the summer. 

I also need a way to get to Diagon ally.

So what do you say? Anyway? 

Hi to every one for me.

Harry 

Harry went over and tied the massage to Hedwig's leg. She flew out the window and disappeared over the horizon. At that moment there was a knock at Harry's door it was his Aunt Petunia. " You have a visitor!" she said in hatred. " One of your friends Hurry up don't take all day" Harry was thinking about who would visit him? He went down the stairs to Hermione standing in the doorway. " Harry, I really need to talk to you!!" She said anxiously. " Hermione what are you doing? What is so important why couldn't you write me?" Asked Harry. All the Dursleys were looking at them strangely. Hermione pulled Harry out side and shut the door. "Harry! Oh Harry, this is so hard!" whimpered Hermione. " What is it Mione?" " He's back" " Who's back?" " He's back and even more powerful," said Hermione with tears dripping down her face. " He's back and he wants you!" " Who?' Harry asked again. " Voldermont Harry Voldermont"

Hermione broke down and stared bawling on the floor. " I'm so sorry Harry!" She cried. " What do you mean he's more powerful?" Harry demanded. He got a hold of this secret potion, that no one but Dumbledoor knows about," Hermione said still crying. Harry stood in shock; he didn't know what to say he stood there with a faded expression on his face. " You mustn't go to Hogwarts Harry he could be any where." Yelled Hermione

" I have to go to Hogwarts! I have to blurted" Harry angrily. " I'm only trying to help you! " said Mione.

"I must go now bye Harry You mustn't go! Heed my warning". She said stepping of the porch and walking down the street. What Harry did not see was that she was smiling not a nice happy smile but a cruel evil smile a smile of hatred. Now even though Harry didn't see the smile Harry knew that some how, some thing wasn't right…

***************************************************************************************

That night Hedwig returned with a note from Ron.

Dear Harry,

My mom said yes. Well come and pick you up in two days. 

My dads gonna drive a muggle car. 

Write to make sure its okay.

Ron

After he read it Harry immediately grabbed something to write with and started to write.

Dear Ron,

Its ok I have something important to tell

you when you get hear. 

How about noontime.

See you then.

Harry

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg. After that he went to bed but he couldn't sleep he was thinking about what Mione had said or was it even Mione?????


End file.
